


Rojo cloruro de estroncio y otros colores

by randomsociopath



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Adicción, Cena de Navidad, Eng-Spa, Formando una relación, Hermanos, Humor, M/M, Mensajes, Secuestro, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomsociopath/pseuds/randomsociopath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>¿Y justamente qué es lo que tú crees uno debe traerle a un doble cero para la cena de Navidad en su departamento? - GH</em><br/> </p><p>  <em>Algo que estalle en su color favorito. - MH</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <em>Lubricantes, preservativos, y whisky. Deja las esposas,  probablemente él tiene las propias. - SH</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BootsnBlossoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BootsnBlossoms/gifts).
  * A translation of [Strontium Chloride Red and Other Colours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/589955) by [BootsnBlossoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BootsnBlossoms/pseuds/BootsnBlossoms). 



> Traducción autorizada por el autor.

A veces, cuando la División-Q estaba tranquilo y casi vacío, y él no estaba realmente seguro de que había un mundo fuera de las oficinas del sótano más, Grayson (entonces conocido como R) se quitaría las gafas, frotaría sus ojos hasta que todo brillaba, y enviaría un texto mientras se dirigía al laboratorio de explosiones en la parte trasera de su división.

_Me he olvidado los colores otra vez. - GH_

No importa a qué hora del día o de la noche, él siempre recibirá una respuesta. El insomnio es uno de los muchos rasgos que él y sus hermanos compartían, después de todo.

_Sulfato cúprico-verde. - SH_

_Predecible. Cloruro de potasio-violeta. - MH_

Grayson suspiró mientras recogía un puñado de productos químicos en las placas resistentes al fuego y las encendió el fuego con su soplete. Las llamas de colores bailaban y él agitaban la mano a través de ellos.

_Cloruro de estroncio-rojo. Aburrido. - GH_

_Explota algo. - SH_

_Preferiblemente no algo en Inglaterra. - MH_

_¿Alguna sugerencia? - GH_

_Laboratorio forense de NSY. Han contratado un nuevo idiota, Anderson. Haz que se vaya. - SH_

_Almacén-laboratorio-corrido en Corea del Norte. Coordenadas se envían de forma segura. - MH_

_Además, casi amanece. MI6 tiene una bonita vista desde el techo. Mucho mejor que los colores de laboratorio. - SH_

_Cambia tu abrigo antes de Q entre, no querrás que sepa que has estado allí toda la noche. - MH_

Después de otro puñado de minutos mirando fijamente la pantalla de fuego químicamente coloreado, Grayson extinguió las llamas, guardó el equipo de laboratorio, y se dirigió a su esquina de la División-Q para sacar su chaqueta de color verde oscuro y reemplazarla por uno azul.

_Abrigo azul  cloruro cúprico. No combina con mis calcetines. - GH_

_Necesitas un índice. - SH_

Grayson se rió entre dientes. Cogió su taza para rellenar y su portátil para Corea del Norte y subió las escaleras hasta el ascensor, pasando Q en su camino. "Buenos días, señor."

"Madrugadores, somos R? Buen hombre. "El jefe genio entrado en años de la División -Q sonrió y golpeó con el puño en el hombro de Grayson.

"Sí, señor. Sólo me dirigía a tomar una taza de té y ver el amanecer. Vuelvo en un momento ".

"Bien, bien." Q asintió con la cabeza de pelo blanco, sonriendo con entusiasmo. "¿Dispuesto para algún trabajo en la armería de chicle? Anoche tuve la más espléndida idea, mientras que comía una manzana en la bañera! "

"Por supuesto. Sólo tengo una pequeña tarea por concluir mientras estoy arriba. ¿Nos vemos en la oficina a las ocho y media? "

"Espléndido, espléndido." Q asintió con la cabeza mientras se dirigía hacia el laboratorio con la sonrisa de un hombre que tenía una teoría para probar y algo divertido que construir. Grayson se preguntó si alguna vez podría tener ese tipo de entusiasmo. O aprender a fingirlo suficientemente bien.

El amanecer de otoño era realmente espectacular, lo que refleja su brillo como fuego en la superficie helada del río Támesis. Grayson activo Terminal y pronto estaba hasta el cuello en las tan llamadas "redes seguras" del Ejército de Corea del Norte. Era una simple cuestión de cableado defectuoso y sobrecargas de precisión para encender la primera chispa, y no pasó mucho tiempo para que las chispas inicialmente débiles llegaran a las armas experimentales a medio construir inestables en el laboratorio de mala calidad. Pronto el edificio estaba explotando, tomando todo en un radio de seis millas con él.

El sol finalmente se abrió paso entre las nubes de invierno para subir por encima del horizonte.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traducción autorizada por el autor.

"Izquierda. No, idiota, ¡tu otra izquierda!" __  
  


"Gracias, R. Lo tomaré bajo consideración." 005 siseó en respuesta.

 

Grayson tomó otro sorbo de su té, ignorando el sandwich de queso que alguien puso en su codo. Miró el cuadro rojo sobre el mapa subir y bajar y ondearse a través de Praga, persiguiendo a otro terrorista.  Se preguntó cómo sería poder ser capaza de controlar al agente -- a juguetear un poco con su biología, añadiendo sólo el tipo de tecnología que lo haría nada más que un avatar. Esquemas de control muscular y neuro-manipulación corrían por su mente mientras observaba frenética la persecución de 005. Grayson corrió los costos de tales esfuerzos a través de su mente, decidiendo que hasta los agentes doble cero absurdamente leales podrían oponerse a tales "mejoras". Y de todos modos, los agentes eran bastante fáciles (y comparativamente lo bastante baratos) de reemplazar en caso de que fallen y mueran como resultado de no pinche escuchar.

 

005 maldijo, saltó de un techo, y aterrizó en el destino con una contracción del hueso repugnante que hizo suspirar a Grayson. "Bueno, supongo que eso significa que puedo retirar a los interrogadores".

 

"Cállate, chico."

 

_Come algo, hermano. - MH_

Grayson empujó el bocadillo, plato y todo, al basurero. "El helicóptero está a la espera, 005. Hasta pronto. “Apagó su receptor, confiando en que los técnicos inferiores controlen la frecuencia en caso de que algo pase. Miró de nuevo a su pantalla para ver si alguno de los otros doble cero estaba haciendo algo interesante. 004 y 008 se encontraban en el gimnasio. 007 estaba jugando una partida de póquer absurdamente tensa en Montenegro. 009 estaba bebiendo hasta entrar en coma en Singapur, insatisfecho con su progreso en la caza de un hacker allí.

 

"Bueno, parece que lo tenemos todo bajo control, R." Q anunció alegremente, palmeando Grayson en la espalda. "Vete a casa. Vamos a tratar de trabajar en la huella codificada en el PPK  de nuevo mañana”.

 

"Sí, señor".

 

Grayson odiaba esta parte. El hambre tiraba de él, una agudeza ligando su cuerpo a la realidad, pero no era suficiente para bordes borrosos de su visión corrupta por el insomnio a retirarse por completo. Metió abrigos equivalentes a unos días, su ordenador portátil y un auricular en su mochila. "Nos vemos en la mañana."

 

"Es _de_ mañana, R. Nos vemos el miércoles. Come, duerme durante al menos doce horas, y por el amor de dios toma un baño”.

 

Grayson no hizo ninguna de esas cosas. Fue al apartamento de Sherlock en Montague Street e hizo caso omiso de los signos evidentes de consumo de cocaína mientras él se tomaba la MacBook Pro de su hermano con el fin de actualizarlo y retirar la vigilancia de Mycroft. Sherlock lo ignoró en favor de su último experimento macabro que implicó sulfato de potasio, agua estancada de pantano, y un puñado de uñas ensangrentadas.

 

Mycroft vino después, cargando quiche, vino, y una expresión melancólica. Se sentaron alrededor de la mesa marcada químicamente por la viruela de Sherlock y fingieron comer al empujar trozos de huevo, jamón, espinacas y corteza alrededor de  figuras cada vez más creativas en sus platos.

 

Sherlock arregló su jamón en una cara feliz. "Por lo menos logras volar cosas con regularidad."

 

Mycroft miró a Sherlock, luego concedió una sonrisa de orgullo para encariñar sus facciones mientras miraba a Grayson. "He oído que está haciendo olas en tus avances tecnológicos en armas."

 

Grayson se encogió de hombros. "No tengo suficiente margen de maniobra para hacer algo realmente interesante aún."

 

"No te preocupes, estoy seguro que algo va a llegar a despertar tu imaginación." Chasqueó la lengua Mycroft.

 

Sherlock rió desagradablemente.

 

Esa noche, Grayson caminó a casa (aunque se sentía más como flotando) a través de algunas de las partes más peligrosas de Londres, a la espera de que suceda algo interesante.

 

Nada pasó.


	3. Chapter 3

Le tomó años, una gran explosión sangrienta, y un cierto agente de ojos azules de conseguir algo en movimiento para él. Él tomó el título Q de mala gana, atrapando y devolviendo mensajes de texto recitando _"¿Estás bien?"_ de parte de sus hermanos con la finalidad de centrarse en el lío que Silva había hecha de su división. Al parecer, incluso muerto, Sherlock mantenía un ojo sobre él. Mycroft había enviado en realidad Anthea para checarlo, trayendo té, un nuevo iPhone, y una chaqueta de punto cloruro calcio color café que él rápidamente  decidió era su nuevo favorito.

Tal vez fue su nuevo título y las posibilidades que traía; tal vez era la adrenalina; tal vez era la chispa inusual de la emoción (la ira, la frustración, la decepción) que Silva encendió en él al hackear  su red de; pero cuando 007 casi consiguió ser  aplastado por ese tren,  él en realidad   _sintió_ algo cuando Bond escapó. Alivio, ¿tal vez?

 

Qué extraño.

 

Luego M murió, Mallory tomó su lugar, y Grayson (ahora Q) estaba demasiado ocupado reconstruyendo la Subdivisión- Q como para pensar mucho en ello hasta unas pocas semanas más tarde, cuando, durante su ahora ritual diario de ver la salida del sol, se encontró con Bond sentado solo en la azotea. Q no había cambiado de abrigos todavía, así que Bond enarcó las cejas hacia él. "¿Cuál fue la causa de su noche en vela?"

 

Q se sentó junto a Bond, acercando sus rodillas hacia arriba y la colocando de su barbilla sobre ellas, colocándose justamente en el lugar donde el agente funcionaba como un escudo perfectamente adecuado en contra del viento frío proveniente del Thames. "005 saldrá otra vez mañana - bueno, hoy - y yo tuve que terminar las modificaciones armas que él pidió."

 

Bond lo miró. "¿005? No pensé que él fuera lo suficientemente amable contigo como para justificar cualquier tal atención extra”.

 

"¿A diferencia de qué? ¿ _Tu_ bondad? "Q soltó un bufido y tomó un sorbo de su té que se enfriaba rápidamente.

 

"Yo soy más guapo." Los penetrantes ojos azules de Bond, chispeando con diversión, encontraron los suyos. Q tomó un momento para admirar la mueca infantil, el pelo rubio alborotado, los manos fuertes.

 

"Cierto,", dijo, "pero tú no me devuelves tu arma de fuego en una sola pieza lo suficientemente frecuente como para demandar modificaciones. Tienes suerte de conseguir nuevos las emisiones estándar en absoluto. "

 

"¿Y si lo pido amablemente, en preparación para una eventual reemplazo?" Bond se movió un poco para bloquear mejor el viento. Q se preguntó si fue a propósito o meramente reacción de su subconsciente hacia alguien más pequeño estando cerca.

 

"No. No pondré modificaciones caras y laboriosas en un arma que sólo perderás de todos modos. Impresióname manteniendo la misma durante cualquier periodo de tiempo y hablaremos”.

 

"Por lo tanto, lo que estoy entendiendo de ti es que si quiero actualizar a una mira láser y tal vez un explosivo integrado en la empuñadura, ¿voy a tener que ser guapo, agradable, responsable, y lo suficientemente impresionante? Esa es una orden terriblemente alta allí, Q. "

 

"No lo sé. Me parece que me las arreglo sin muchos problemas ".

 

Bond rio y dejó que su mano rozara el hombro de Q en su camino de vuelta abajo. Q trató de no pensar en ello.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Eran las 22:16 del lunes y la pantalla estaba un poco borrosa en los bordes inclusive para Q de tratar. 007 estaba ocupado seduciendo a su próximo objetivo en Egipto, y Q decidió que probablemente era un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro para cortar su transmisor. No se molestó en informar al agente de esto, sino que simplemente asintió con la cabeza a uno de sus secuaces para indicar el cambio de despegue y se dirigió al área médica, arrastrando los nudillos a lo largo de la pared en su camino para ayudar a mantenerse enfocado. Se dejó caer en una silla bajo la mirada del doctor y cerró los ojos, esperando.

 

Le tomó cerca de una hora en el IV para rehidratarse y elevar sus niveles de nutrientes y calorías, y mantuvo los ojos cerrados todo el tiempo con el fin de evitar las miradas de reproche que podía sentir dirigidas a él. Cerca de veinte minutos, consiguió un texto del nuevo M.

 

_¿Está todo bien? - M_

 

_Aparentemente las juergas del fin de semana tardaron más de lo que pensaba para recuperarse. - Q_

 

Bueno, 007 _le trajo_ una cara botella de tequila de regreso de su misión de México el viernes, como una disculpa por haber perdido otra arma. Hizo una nota mental para verter una parte razonable de ella por el desagüe al momento de arribar  a casa con el fin de corroborar su historia.

 

_Por favor ten más cuidado con la propiedad del gobierno. - M_

 

Q sonrió a la pantalla. Sí claro.

 

Cuando se vio obligado a regresar a casa una hora más tarde, sintiéndose un poco sonrojado por la nutrición líquida que había recibido, decidió que realmente bebería ese tequila a tirarlo por el desagüe.

 

El compensó la rara indulgencia al comer nada más que un puñado de cacahuetes y beber más que agua y Earl Gray en los próximos dos días.


	4. Chapter 4

A veces, Q sorprendería a 007 mirándolo. No podía analizar las expresiones y por lo que tendía a ignorarlas, pero el agente había vuelto de Egipto hace tres días ya y parecía estar gastandolo viendo a su Intendente.

 

Esa noche, mucho después cuando había pensado que todos los demás se habían ido a casa, Q estaba de regreso en el laboratorio jugando con las llamas de litio (rojo) y  de cobre (verde). Sherlock y Mycroft estaban aparentemente demasiado ocupados como para responder a los textos más allá de los saludos bruscos, por lo que fue pasando el tiempo arreglando placas en estrellas, rayos, medias lunas, etc, tomando fotos de ellos con la cámara de su teléfono y enviándolas a sus hermanos de todos modos.

 

Estaba en el medio de la construcción de un impresionantemente bastante grande árbol de navidad cuando escuchó la puerta del laboratorio se abrió con un zumbido. Le tomó sólo un momento averiguar, a partir de la banda de rodadura, de quién se trataba.

 

"007".

 

"Q. Preciosa pirotecnia ".

 

Q hizo una mueca a Bond, pero no interruptió sus configuraciones.

 

"Escuché que disfrutaste mi tequila un poco demasiado durante el fin de semana."

 

"¿Existe tal cosa como disfrutar demasiado el tequila?"

 

"Un muchacho flaco como tú, me imagino que lo hay, y en una dosis mucho menor  para algunos." Bond estaba tan cerca que sus codos rozaban.

 

"¿Necesitabas algo, agente?"

 

"La Navidad se acerca." Bond miró extrañamente vacilante como hablaba, los ojos fijos en las llamas.

 

Q sonrió mientras prendía fuego a algunas limaduras de hierro en la parte superior del árbol de configuración. Las chispas amarillas hechas para una estrella encantadora. Dio un paso atrás, sacó una foto, y lo envió. "Es cierto. ¿Sólo faltan tres o cuatro días, verdad? "

 

_Si Mycroft insiste en la cena de Navidad juntos en Praga este año gracias a esto, vendré otra vez, sólo para poner  todos tus productos químicos en llamas. Al mismo tiempo. - SH_

Q resopló. _Improbable. El Ministerio de Asuntos Internos está teniendo problemas en estos momentos por lo que me han dicho. Tendría suerte de salir de Londres. - GH_

_Además, la División-Q  está bajo mi control. Será mucho más difícil de asaltar más de lo incluso mi cuarto en casa fue. - GH_

 

"¿Vas a hacer algo especial?" Bond miró con curiosidad a su teléfono, pero Q sabía que no podía ver los textos desde donde se encontraba.

 

_Oh, ¿qué es otra cicatriz o dos en el nombre probar las debilidades de seguridad del laboratorio de inteligencia militar. Además, arreglaría los colores con un ojo en lo estético. - SH_

 

"No, no hay planes."

 

_¿Acabas de ofrecer que sea bonita? Debes de estar  aburrido. Sólo tú podrías estar aburrido en una misión para derrocar a un imperio criminal masivo. - GH_

_Masivo no significa especialmente desafiante. - SH_

 

Q rió y añadió algunos bucles de cinta de magnesio en puntos al azar en el árbol. Podía sentir la mirada curiosa de Bond mientras desdoblaba con cuidado la bobina de metal, cortó fragmentos, y llevó su pequeño soplete hacia ellos. Las chispas blancas hechas de adornos preciosos.

 

_Lamentablemente, no habrá cena de la familia este año por razones obvias. Me alegra ver que estás sintiendo festivo de todos modos. - MH_

 

"Si esto es toda representación de cómo tu familia celebra la Navidad, creo que lo entiendo." Bond sonrió, luego sacó la mano de Q de donde él la mantenía perezosamente a través de las llamas. Q observaba, fascinado, como Bond frotó pequeños círculos con su pulgar sobre la punta de los dedos.

 

"Oh, 007, no tienes ni idea. Lo creas o no, yo soy probablemente el más suave de todos. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Planes? "Q apartó de mala gana la mano para responder a Mycroft, pero se detuvo al ver la expresión cariñosa en la cara de Bond. Curiosamente, el estómago de Q se agitó.

 

"En realidad, eso es lo que quería preguntarte. Si no tienes ningún plan, tengo un fabuloso whisky y un pequeño árbol de plástico con luces de colores empotradas en casa. ¿Te importaría venir a mí casa para la cena de Navidad? "

 

Q parpadeó sorprendido. "Oh." Trató de pensar en una razón por la cual no debería, o no podía. Él ya tenía problemas para seguir pensando en Bond como sólo otro avatar, pero que aún no había decidido si eso era una evolución negativa o positiva. Por un lado, era agradable tener a alguien a quién hacer crítica sarcástica que no tuviera miedo de él o intimidado por su inteligencia. Pero por otro lado, Bond era un doble cero y por lo tanto todo pero desechable. Él podría estarse preparando a sí mismo para algo profundamente desagradable ciertamente.

 

"Por supuesto. ¿Qué debo llevar? "Se encontró diciendo de todas maneras.

 

_¿Por desgracia? Sabes que él está en la luna con una razón para no tener que mover su gordito culo muy lejos del  Diógenes. - SH_

 

"Sólo tu propia agradable compañía. Y tal vez una pluma de explosión o dos, si se siente tan conmovido”.

 

Q se rió entre dientes mientras pensaba acerca de la logística detrás de los juguetes de espionaje del ex-Q. "¿Sin químicos flameantes?"

 

"Supongo que podría aportar cierto ambiente a las actividades. Me pregunto, sin embargo. ¿Estarán las castañas contaminadas por su marca particular de fiesta? "

 

"El verde cobre estaría bien, pero mejor evitar el rojo litio pienso yo. Tal vez un buen rojo cloruro de estroncio en su lugar”.

 

Bond se acercó un poco más y rozó con sus nudillos a lo largo del antebrazo de Q. "Dejo los detalles totalmente en tus manos."

 

Q logró no quedarse boquiabierto por la sorpresa, pero fue incapaz de formular una respuesta inteligente antes de que Bond se fuera.

 

Miró a su teléfono. Pensó en sus hermanos y sus historias con relaciones románticas, pero decidió correr el riesgo de todos modos.

 

_¿Justo qué es lo que tú crees uno debe traerle a un doble cero para la cena de Navidad en su departamento? - GH_

_Algo que estalle en su color favorito. - MH_

_Lubricantes, preservativos, y whisky. Deja las esposas,  probablemente él tiene las propias. - SH_

 

Q sintió un calor que le subía a la cara que no tenía nada que ver con su árbol de navidad ardiente.


	5. Chapter 5

Al final resultó que, decidirse por un regalo no iba a ser el peor de los problemas de Q, después de todo. En la víspera de Navidad, estaba reuniendo todos los productos químicos que necesitaba para el espectáculo más elaborado que había planeado para Bond, cuando las comunicaciones en el laboratorio comenzaron a sonar una alarma.

 

Un rápido repaso mental lo dejó sin razón para ello mientras corría de vuelta a su lugar de trabajo. Ninguno de los doble cero se encontraban involucrados en misiones especialmente mortales, y el propio Bond todavía estaba en Londres. Se colocó un auricular para coger el final de una frase que hizo que sus dedos se apretaran alrededor de su taza de Scrabble.

 

"... sangre en la mesa final, el arma está en el piso, y no hay señales de Bond."

 

Q respiró hondo. "Intendente aquí. Llévame a través".

 

Pronto, la mitad de sus pantallas de oficina se cubrieron con los sospechosos más probables que tenían tanto los recursos y la motivación para ir tras de Bond. De Quantum a traficantes de armas a narcotraficantes a CEOs quemados, no había escasez de personas que tenían razón para ver 007 muerto. (Q, incluso envió un mensaje Sherlock para ver si la web de Moriarty tendría ninguna razón para ir tras del agente. Sherlock respondió con una afirmación, sino también la seguridad de que no apuntarían específicamente a Bond, y ciertamente no lo haría en el territorio local de MI6.) La lista se hizo más fácilmente corta, centrándose en aquellos que tenían la habilidad para secuestrarlo, una razón para hacerlo mientras estaba en Londres, y una razón para seguir con vida en absoluto en lugar de matarlo en el acto.

 

La otra mitad de las pantallas estaban ocupadas exhibiendo CCTV y otras grabaciones de seguridad alrededor del departamento de Bond. Un programa de reconocimiento facial estaba escaneando por Bond, conocidos terroristas, agentes de contrainteligencia, y cualquier otra persona que levantara una bandera roja.

 

En medio de sus programas y sus secuaces todos trabajando frenéticamente, Q estaba tratando tranquilamente mantener su enfoque mientras lidiaba con sensación enteramente nueva - el miedo derivado de apego emocional.

 

Por lo que había aprendido en la observación del comportamiento de los demás, Q entendió que la unión emocional ourría en etapas definidas. Parecía ser algo como esto:

 

  1. Introducciones
  2. Reconocimiento de atracción y la posibilidad
  3. Exploraciones de compatibilidad
  4. Incursiones conjuntas en Convenciones sociales (fiestas, clubes, restaurantes, etc)
  5. Apego emocional genuino
  6. El mantenimiento de dicha fijación



Por supuesto, había una multitud de factores a tener en cuenta en estos cálculos, incluyendo el tipo de archivo adjunto (romántico contra amigable, por ejemplo) y la estabilidad de la misma (seguridad contra la inseguridad, etc), pero Q estaba bastante confiado en su modelo general.

 

Y, hasta donde él sabía, él y Bond no habían progresado más allá de la etapa 3. ¿Por qué debería sentirse preocupado, dado que su día a día no cambiaría casi nada al Bond desaparecer definitivamente?

 

Q pasó una mano por el pelo, cerrando los ojos. _Espera, ¿fue esto  preocupación?_ _¿Cómo podría ser preocupación?_ Se forzó a imaginar un mundo sin Bond, sin  comentarios sarcásticos y roces ocasionales pero electrizantes de contacto físico. Su estómago se tensó.

 

¿¡Cómo demonios había ocurrido!? Por supuesto, su cerebro trabajaba mucho más rápido que el de la mayoría de la gente, pero no había procesado alguno de los datos pertinentes a un apego más permanente hacia Bond todavía.

 

Se dio la vuelta para ver a uno de sus ayudantes checando su e-mail. "Maldita sea Anna, ¡no hay tiempo para eso! ¿Has corrido los ATMs todavía? "

 

Bueno, parecía que el órgano pérfido había estado operando esos cálculos en segundo plano (sin su permiso consciente) de todos modos.

 

Una alerta sonó en algún lugar a su izquierda. Dejó la taza con cuidado y se acercó, examinando la transmisión y  los archivos de correlación que su programa de reconocimiento había sacado.

 

"Joder".


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el último capítulo para este trabajo. Un poco largo, puesto que no quise dividirlo en más para evitar tantos capítulos. Gracias por leer y, no olviden visitar el trabajo original.
> 
> Si notan alguna discrepancia, dejen un comentario y trataré de corregirlo lo más pronto posible. De igual manera, la crítica es bienvenida.

_¿Qué sabes del narcotraficante Pavel Bleiwas? - GH_

_No es un hombre para jugar. Pasado de moda, sin embargo. Tienes unos 6 días. - MH_

_No puedo llegar a Rusia dentro de ese marco de tiempo. Buena suerte. – SH_

~ ~ ~

Al final resultó que, Rusia era un lugar  muy, muy grande. Lo suficientemente grande, incluso, para permitir que los narcotraficantes mayormente incompetentes permanezcan relativamente en el anonimato. Y aunque las redes rusas eran de bastante mala calidad fuera de las grandes ciudades, su naturaleza de mosaico frustraba a Q sin cesar como cuando se encontró a sí mismo una y otra vez de recogiendo las huellas digitales de los compinches de Bleiwas sólo para ser abandonado en una tierra de nadie de silencio digital. Él podría lograr que 005 y 008 se acercaran a donde tendrían acceso a sus cuentas de correo electrónico o el uso de teléfonos celulares, sólo para tenerlos corriendo hacia montañas, hacia la nada.

 

Navidad llegó y se fue, y Q se negó a encender cualquier fuego. Esperaría hasta que Bond fuera extraído. Entonces le daría un verdadero espectáculo.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Q no había dormido mucho en los últimos cuatro días. Menos de ocho horas en total, en realidad. Y él estaba comiendo con más frecuencia de lo normal sólo no tener que salir de la Sección Q para obtener una intravenosa en el servicio médico.

 

Curiosamente, él no se sentía separado del todo. Y, como si eso no fuera lo suficientemente extraño, apenas podía entender lo que estaba sintiendo. Su reloj se estaba acabando. Se perdió la cena de Navidad, y eso era devastante. Pero ahora se acerca el Año Nuevo. Su última oportunidad para celebrar legítimamente unas vacaciones con Bond a corto plazo. Y él lo quería. Dios, él lo quería. No un simulacro de un día de fiesta, no una cena de compensación, sino una juerga honesto-a-Dios real. Con alcohol y un intercambio de regalos, y tal vez incluso un poco de lo que Sherlock había sugerido.

 

Dirigió a los doble cero hacia a un complejo de apartamentos abandonados en la República de Komi, en el noroeste de Rusia. Escuchó a 005 quejarse del frío y dar otra definición tedioso sobre “ _búsqueda del ganzo salvaje”_ (Urban Dictionary: ". Una palabra usada por los adultos a los niños cuando los adultos no tienen ni idea de dónde se encuentren").  Q esperaba las inevitables calumnias contra su vida adulta al mismo tiempo  que decidía que si el idiota insufrible tenía suficiente recepción móvil para levantar Urban Dictionary, esto era una muy buena señal de hecho. El ping de red sólo tenía horas de vida.

 

"Este es un equipo muy pasado de moda", murmuró mientras los observaba hacer su camino a través de los escombros de casas blancas. "Tenga cuidado con los cables trampa y minas."

 

005 resopló. "¿Has visto siquiera un cable trampa en la vida real, chico?"

 

Q vio huellas de botas en la nieve fresca y autorizó al equipo de copia de seguridad a seguir 005 dentro.

 

Un momento después, la mitad del edificio se desvaneció en una nube de nieve, humo y polvo de ladrillo mientras 005 tropezaba una explosión. Q negó con la cabeza. Curiosamente, todavía pensaba en 005 como un avatar desechable. Se preguntó de qué se trataba con Bond que lo inspiró a pensar de otra manera.

 

"Explosión provocada en el edificio 5. Ten cuidado con el equipo de recuperación al sacar a Bond, por favor. Creo que hemos perdido suficiente propiedad del gobierno el día de hoy." Q se sentía orgulloso de la forma en que su voz no tembló o traicionó su ansiedad en lo absoluto.

"007 ubicado. No se necesita servicio médico inmediato - conténganse. Los encontraremos en el helicóptero”.

 

Q sintió un ardor en las manos y miró hacia abajo para al verlas apretadas lo suficiente para que sus uñas dejaran marcas de media luna de color rojo en sus palmas.

 

"¿Estado?"

 

Hubo un silbido y el sonido de un transmisor-receptor que cambiaba de manos.

 

"¿Q?" Ojos azules y los dedos suaves rozando su mano daban vueltas en su visión.

 

Q se dejó caer en su silla, se quitó las gafas y se frotó los ojos sin piedad. "¿James?"

 

"Espero que no hayas tenido la cena sin mí."

 

~ ~ ~

 

_Bond asegurado relativamente indemne. ¿Sugerencias de comida para llevar tradicional de día festivo? - GH_

_Daniel Bismark. (020) 7648 5555. No te pierdas el postre. - MH_

_Sándwiches de pollo y  aguacate de Speedy, grandes cantidades de alcohol y sexo. - SH_

 

~ ~ ~

La víspera de Año Nuevo encontró a Q de pie en la puerta de la cocina de su ligeramente desordenado pero muy confortable apartamento viendo a James batallando con una corona de papel de amarillo cloruro de sodio y un ganso de Navidad que le habían asegurado era muy tradicional y seguro que será un éxito. La mayor atención que Bond le ha dado hasta ahora, sin embargo, era para reírse de la cabeza que todavía estaba conectada y manipular el pico abriéndolo y cerrándolo, mientras que imitaba parpadas.

 

Q estaba bastante seguro de que eran los patos los que parpaban y que los gansos eran los que graznaban, pero todo estaba bien, porque lo que realmente quería decir es que, ninguno de ellos tenían algunas celebraciones "tradicionales" previas a las cuales recurrir, podían hacer lo que quisieran y hacer su propia celebración como se les ocurriera.

 

Un árbol de navidad químico se quemaba en la mesa de café, como había prometido, y hasta Q se había acordado de coger castañas y un tostador de llama abierta. A pesar de que dudaba de su pequeña presentación tuviera en realidad  suficiente calor para hacer el trabajo correctamente, él pensó que era el detalle lo que cuenta. (Tenía el horno precalentándose de todos modos, por si acaso.)

 

"Así que, sé que el vino es tradicional, y yo he dicho algo acerca de whisky, pero ya que estamos celebrando todos modos..." James sacó de la bolsa de  compra de algodón que había traído con él y procedió a sacar una botella de cada uno de vodka 42 Below, ginebra Gordon, Kina Lillet. Un limón, dos copas de martini y seguido de un colador de cóctel. "No pareces ser  el tipo de tener las herramientas adecuadas a la mano, así que vine preparado."

 

Q se apartó de la puerta, colocó los platos y tenedores hacia abajo, y sonrió al agente fuertemente golpeado. "No me di cuenta que era tan transparente. De hecho, puedo decir honestamente que nunca he tenido uno de estos en mi vida”.

 

La ceja de James se levantó y su boca se torció. "¿En serio?"

 

Q se encogió de hombros mientras se sentaba junto a James en la barra del bar que le servía de comedor. Le entregó el cuchillo para cortar la carne y sirvió patatas asadas, relleno y salsa mientras James trabajaba. "La adicción corre muy profundamente en mi familia. Como el más joven, he visto sus efectos en mis hermanos y me pareció más prudente inclinarse hacia la privación en lugar de indulgencia”.

 

James terminó de servir, envolvió su mano fuerte alrededor de la delgada muñeca de Q, y rozó sus labios sobre el punto del pulso. "Puedo ver eso."

 

Q no pudo evitar el suspiro entrecortado que se le escapó mientras James alzó la manga de su chaqueta de punto, presionando apenas unos labios secos en la piel pálida que se abrió paso hasta el codo de Q. "Algunas adicciones valen la pena tenerse, ya sabes."

 

Q pensó en esto mientras James quitaba suavemente su corbata y desabrochaba su chaqueta favorita marrón cloruro de calcio y los botones superiores de su camisa para exponer más piel. Tener una adicción a James Bond no puede ser tan malo, pensó mientras una boca suave pero insistente se abrió camino hasta el esternón y la garganta, dientes rozando en apenas la presión correcta. Cuando la lengua de James llegó a la concha de la oreja, no acostumbrado a un contacto tan cercano a como estaba, Q pudo haber reaccionado de una manera un poco exagerada al prácticamente  dejarse caer en el regazo de Bond.

 

"Lo siento," Q susurró mientras la silla se balanceó y los platos temblaban, aunque no sabía cuan arrepentido él parecía mientras él se negaba a irse o deslizarse hacia atrás incluso un centímetro.

 

La risita de James resonó en dónde su boca seguía presionado a la oreja de Q. "Eso es lo que te llevará a la privación." Una mano empujó suavemente la columna vertebral y el cuello de Q hacia sus rizos castaños mientras la otra rodeaba alrededor de su cintura. "Supongo que debería decir algo acerca de aprender a disfrutar de las cosas con moderación, pero me temo que eso sería completamente falso."

 

Q sintió que sus lentes se iban de lado mientras la boca de James mordisqueaba y chupaba su oreja, pero no pudo hacer mucho más que aferrarse mientras las sensaciones que se estrellaban sobre sus defensas. La sensación de estar tan completamente atado a ese momento era algo que era totalmente inexperto con. Había tenido su parte justa de  encuentros sexuales en la uni, pero sin este componente emocional que había hecho muy poco para disminuir su sentido de desapego.

 

La mano de James se deslizó de su lugar de descanso sobre su estómago y cayó a acariciar el hueso de su cadera.

 

 _Oh dios_. Ahora estaba empezando a comprender todo el alboroto.

 

Q sintió que debía hacer algo, no sólo presionarse pasivamente a sí mismo contra el cuerpo de James. Tornó la cabeza para robar el primer beso real de Bond.

 

Las gafas de Q cayeron al suelo con el movimiento, pero era muy difícil para él importarle. Ni siquiera era capaz de hacer una nota mental de no pisarlas más tarde al ser aplastado por la boca de James, suave transformándose en caliente, sucia, y necesitada. Q trató de mantener el ritmo, intentó alcanzar mordida con mordida y cada estocada de lengua con un empuje, pero simplemente no pudo. Las manos de Bond se empuñaron en su cabello y aguarrón su cadera con fuerza, y Q fue agradecido por la presión mientras dejaba que James le abrumara por completo.

 

Cuando el beso se rompió momentos después, Q presionó su frente a James, sin aliento e incapaz de dejar ir su fuerte agarre de los hombros de Bond. James, el hijo de puta, se echó a reír. "Bueno, tal vez esta adicción tuya podría llegar a ser un poco autodestructiva después de todo. Quizás respiraciones profundas podrían ayudarte a dejar de asfixiarte en el acto”.

 

"Cállate." Con las manos donde estaban, podía sentir el aleteo de los latidos acelerados de James bajo sus dedos. No quería soltarlo sólo para encontrar el vacío devuelto. De pronto, por primera vez, realmente entendió lo que las comidas ricas, el alcohol, y el poder hacía por Mycroft y la cocaína, el trabajo, y John (antes de este desastre actual con la red de Moriarty) hizo por Sherlock. Si ellos sintieron algo como lo que él sentía  en este momento, se preguntó cómo es que alguna vez habían tenido la fuerza para dejarlo ir - incluso por breves momentos a la vez. De pronto se sintió abrumadoramente triste por Sherlock en particular. Fue seguido rápidamente por el terror de lo que significaría para él si algo le sucediera a Bond, o su relación con Bond.

 

Su cerebro racional pateó aun cuando el pánico que le permitió dejar de lado a James y sentarse en su asiento. Él respiró hondo, luego otra vez, y sonrió con calma a James, que había percibido un cambio y estaba viendo a Q de cerca.

 

"¿Todo bien?" Preguntó James.

 

"Está bien. Creo que voy a tener ese martini ahora. "Se inclinó para recoger sus gafas al suelo. Sea lo que fuese, él mantendría la boca cerrada y dejaría que avanzara. No tenía sentido en presionar o cuestionar  cuando, obviamente, las reglas de la lógica se negaban a ser aplicable.  Enderezó su ropa, pero no la abotonó de nuevo. Esta vez su sonrisa era torcida y genuina, y devuelta por James. "Y es Grayson. Grayson Holmes”.

 

La sonrisa de James fue brillante mientras servía las bebidas. "Ahora, Grayson, vamos a averiguar si un ganso de Navidad es todo lo bueno bueno como parece."

~ ~ ~

 

_¿Cómo estuvo  la cena? - MH_

_Bueno, ¿estaba en lo cierto? ¿Tenía sus propias esposas? - SH_

_Deja de configurar mi teléfono. Ocupado. - GH_

_No me digas que estás en el laboratorio. Voy a estar muy molesto con Bond si lo estás. Anthea puede aparecer. - MH_

_Si tú no estás distraído lo suficiente como para ignorar el teléfono, él  no está haciendo las cosas bien. Prueba con una venda en los ojos. - SH_

_Este es mi  móvi de trabajo, como ustedes bien saben. No puedo apagarlo. ¿No estás ocupado tomando el mundo o destruyéndolo o algo así? VETE. - GH_

_Y él es muy entretenido. - GH_

_Buenas noches. - MH_

_Las vendas son divertidas todos modos. Buenas noches. - SH_

_:) - GH_

**Author's Note:**

> El fic original es de 5497 palabras, nunca había hecho un trabajo tan grande antes, por lo que este fic tendrá actualizaciones en los próximos días, será en capítulos. Nos leemos pronto.


End file.
